Seven Elemental gods
by apimpnamedKyuubi
Summary: What would happen if the Naruto most people knew was merely a creation for the real Naruto to trick everyone? If so why would he need their trust to his creation in the first place. Naru/? possible harem Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animes I might use in this fic. **

Also sorry for any grammar mistakes but I'm not a English wiz.

**Chapter 1 The Ultimate mask**

A dark robed figure was walking through a dark sewer holding a object that look like a human face. Now normally a person walking through a sewer would be a little weird to most people but they would most likely be paying attention to the sewer which had very dim lighting the weird thing is the lights are all red, blood red to be exact also the water was the same color but to people who are experienced in the field of killing they could tell you that the water was actually blood, human blood all four ft. of it now to most of you would think the figure would have trouble swimming in the water let alone walk through it. The robed figured being barely higher than four feet themselves but instead of walking in though water they were walking above it or more appropriately on the water.

Now to must this would make them think that they some how smoked a shit load of pot but to those who are familiar to or are ninjas would know this task is fairly easily.

Further down the long red dimmed corridor of the sewer the figure turns to a left corridor which was glowing the same color as the rest of the sewer.

The figure started to walk past gray and pitch black doors also though scarcely grayish white doors as if the person who made it was unsure of what color they wanted. Also when he was close to the end of the corridor where the mysterious glowing was coming from you could see some of the black doors ajar slightly reveling that the blood was coming from them.

Now at the end of the extremely long corridor the figure stopped in front of a giant gate that ascended far beyond the range of eyesight with a small seal with the kanji for _seal _on it. The figure then proceeded to remove it's hood showing a boy who couldn't be any older then six with bright blond hair and two cold aqua blue eyes that even the bravest of souls would run for their mommies just by looking at them. Then the boy spoke in a cold near emotionless voice if not for the barely veiled excitement," Nii-sama I have finally completed it."

As soon as the boy said that to most not used to high killing intent it would feel as if their very eyes were flashing before their very eyes as they were what felt like to them choking though the child looked unfazed if not more excited to show his ultimate creation to his tou-san. Then a giant outline of a figure materialized from the darkness though the only parts you could see were its dark crimson maliced filled eyes and it's tyrant smile that would make the most hatred filled individual cringe.

"**So you completed your mask huh."** The creature's distinctive male voice vibrated over the whole room creating a echo making it even louder and more fearsome.

"Yes nii-sama after the last 23 failures I'm positive this one will be the perfect disguise to use as my new persona." The boy responded in a confident voice.

"**Cocky aren't we Naruto we haven't even begun are next stage of are plans yet." **The being replied. "Yeah still I highly doubt any of them will be able to see past it after all the old bag of bones they call their Hokage barely saw through the last one and that wasn't even a third of this one's potential." The dark figure seemed to chuckle at this then started to shrink till he was the size of a normal sized human.

The being looked to be in his mid teens possibly 15 maybe younger he had brown hair near his waist level. Black eyes he had earrings the size of his of a yo-yo with yellow stars over the blue and red background. He had a white cloak on with brown pants that had three wide strings on the back of it with weird looking brown shoes.

"**Well then it is time for phase two of operation Dark Empire Renewal or as you like to call it D.E.R."**

Naruto seem to contemplate this. "Well then we best hurry an see how my new creation handles it's test then right Kyu?" The being or Kyu merely smiled a bloodthirsty smile.

**The End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for the short length but it was annoying as hell trying to start this story though I promise the next chapter will be at least twice if not thrice this ones length**

**Also the cloak for Naruto is just a KH2 Organization 13 type**

**Sorry for Kyuubi's human form not being very informational but for the guys who couldn't figure out its Hao Asakura from Shaman King.**

**apimpnamedKyuubi out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: look at the first chapter**

I want to say to get it straight to everyone that there is a reason its called the **S****even elemental gods **as in there will be several people with different elements Naruto being part of the group. Kyuubi (who is Hao) is really just Naruto's advisor if nothing else seeing as he mastered all the elements himself, but he still will be a member of the group. Don't worry about the others they won't over specialize they will have jutsu's from the other elements, but that will come later enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 2 The beginning of Yami's return**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze (which he doesn't know about yet) opened his eyes looking blankly to the right where his alarm clock was located to see that it was 8:37p.m. Two hours he seemed to waste while meditating to his mindscape. He got up off of his blanket which was all that he really sleep on seeing as 1) When those idiots called villagers came last year two days before his birthday and destroyed everything in his apartment accessorys, walls, carpet, and his magazines his nii-sama recommend that he steal for enjoyment though he thought it was for his nii-sama's enjoyment more then his own seeing as women jumping on top of a guy with two other girls nearby doing what the magazine called 'fingering' which Naruto didn't know how from the way their facial expressions were feeling pleasure from rubbing their what the magazine called pus-. Naruto shook his head 'No! I must focus on my mission.' He thought

Deep in Naruto's mind Kyuubi chuckled.

Looking around his bedroom/living room/kitchen Naruto still was slightly pissed that the old man didn't give him a new one, let alone at least have the people who were supposed to repair it do better than a 2 job of effort at it. 'honestly they barely plastered one wall let alone the other ones.' Then Naruto thought to himself. 'They most likely choose the wall with the least graffiti on purpose.' While looking at the vulgar words toward his burden. ' Burden? No nii-sama is the best thing I've had happen to me in my life a teacher who has the same goals as I have in life. To be the best of the best. 'Though Kyu most likely is the best already.' Then Naruto got up looking at the clock again to see it was 8:44p.m. now.

"Well best begin now." Naruto said as he got up still wearing his robe he went to the front door then exited.

xxTimeskip 1hr laterxx

Naruto stood over eight corpses preparing to go and bring the next two remembering his nii-sama's orders for the last part of the plan of his return.

(Flashback)

"**Now remember Naruto first you will need to bring 10 human bodies dead or not though preferred dead so there screaming doesn't attract unwanted attention. Then once you have brought the bodies to a location away from the village were ANBU can't sense the chakra output that you will exhibit during the ritual summoning. Then I want you to follow my instructions in the seals you will write around the bodies with your blood. After that I want you to put two tails worth of my chakra in the seal."**

As Kyuubi was just about to continue Naruto interrupted him. "Why only two tails nii-sama when you explained the seal to me you said it takes one tails worth of your chakra just to create the body."

Kyuubi seem to merely smiled at this. **"Ahh but Naruto have you forgotten the seal."** As he said this he pointed at the seal to further prove his point.** "The seal while severely weakened since the 'incident' it was still created by the shinigami so even while weakened to the point of regular jinchuuriki's seal destruction it only went to about 60 efficiency which is still quite strong even to my chakra's constant bombardment on it."**

Then as an example Kyuubi waved his hand behind him showing his dark blood red chakra pushing at the gate that has imprisoned him for the last six years that even to this day has not budged the gate even a little.

"**Though through experimentation sense the 'incident' I've discovered as of right now the most of my chakra you can handle is two tails though only as long as twenty seconds before your body starts burning from both inside and out which I assure you is a very uncomfortable experience or more appropriate terms for those that have experienced it is a bitch of a torture session."** As Kyuubi said this he slightly cringed or as much of a cringe you would expect from the supreme ruler of the nine levels of burning wastelands that is commonly known as hell.

"**Also we don't want to much of my chakra to be unleashed for I'm sure it isn't to hard for most of the people from this pathetic village to recognize my unique chakra signature."** As Kyuubi said this Naruto merely thought 'That has to be the understatement of the year after all who else can reek as much malice, death, and really just plain evil energy as nii-sama, though the shinigami might be the prime candidate for that whatever that means' Then Kyuubi's normally dark amused face instantly turned serious as fast as MJ's child molestation news spread across the world. You don't notice it until your kid comes in holding his ass crying about it.

"**Now Naruto I would like to warn you of what happens as soon as you start the ritual." **Naruto immediately snapped to attention. **"Now the ritual will take at least 2 hours to complete which is why I will have you summon four _Kage Bunshin_ to use a barrier jutsu I will teach you after are current discussion." **Then Naruto suddenly interrupted. "Nii-sama isn't four a little much I can barely summon two let alone four." Naruto said clearly confused by Kyuubi's banter.** "That is why I will supply you just enough of my chakra to summon the other two. Now when you start the sealing while my chakra leaves from your body you will slowly change into a half demon or a hanyo. Now just so you know the only changes you'll get is strengthened senses. You're eyes will most likely change as well as you're well what you call you're wee wee." **As he says this Kyuubi gathers a massive sweatdrop. '**Well he is only six genius can only go so far at his age still hes a smart son of a bitch'**

"**Also you're hair will change color, although if you want you can pretty much change its color any time you want. Other than getting even higher chakra reserves than you already have there is a down side to this."** Naruto ears peaked at this. As if to make it dramatic Kyuubi paused for a few seconds before sighing **"Your chakra control will shoot to hell all nine circles of them so unfortunately you will have to relearn chakra control."** Naruto then started to cuss up a storm while Kyuubi stood by looking very amused at his little tantrum. '**Well he barely ever has one anymore so its best to savor this. Of course he will hopefully mature once I gather the rest of are recruits for are little Organization.'**

Then Kyuubi continued **"You should also be happy about this transformation as it does increase your elemental affinities power Naruto." **Then Naruto seemed incredibly interested "When will I be able to find what ones I have nii-sama." Kyuubi merely seemed to contemplate this before looking directly at Naruto. **"That is a discussion for another time. Now how about you start my glorious return to the world of the living instead of letting me dwell in your dreary mind."** Then as soon as those words left his mouth Naruto was flung back to the world of reality.

(Flashback End)

Naruto after his brief reminiscence turned around walking out of training ground four which was really just a large forest area with a few training utensils here and there.

Naruto then started his quarter mile trek back to the village for his last two targets.

Hopping across the various tree branches he suddenly has a random thought accrue in his head. 'Wonder if there has ever been a forest fire I mean sure most of the trees are artificially created by the Shodai Hokage but still that was like ninety years ago and our country is called the fire country for a reason'

Pushing his idle thoughts aside Naruto having finally arrived to the village jumped across rooftops looking for a drunken pedestrian or ninja lower than Chuunin to use as a sacrifice for the technique. Most would find it odd that a six year old would so blandly disregard human life but hey do on to others as they do on to you right.

Then out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw a slightly wobbly Genin walking down a dark alley 'perfect' Naruto thought. Discretly dropping on the fire escape above the young man Naruto cast his Genjutsu on him.

Naruto formed the serpent seal then said "_Magen Narakumi no Jutsu."_ Then the young man seemed to convulse until he fell down on the ground dead from sever mental breakdown. Naruto silently picked up his body while charging chakra through his muscles to help him lift the boy. All the while wondering how bad his vision's damage did just by showing the mans naked father about to molest a younger version of the young Genin. 'Guess most kids these days can't handle their parents raping them glad I have none then.' Naruto exclaimed to himself while hopping rooftops trying to be as silent and invisible as possible from the other ninja present, but knowing from his past recordings that it being five days from October 10th most ninjas relaxed and partied while a good amount of them with civilians tortured him with things even cerieal killers would grimace at hearing. Sometimes having fast regeneration doesn't help when tortured.

Naruto didn't notice the dark camouflaged individual jump towards a clan compound the Inuzuka's to be correct.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hana's POV)

I had just gotten off of my team's first B-ranked mission which was are present for being able to complete this year's Chuunin exams although Housei was the only one to make it to Chuunin but hey always next year right.

Then as soon as I got back to the compound after our mission's success I was tackled by my little brother Kiba who had been waiting for me to return so I could help him chose what dog should be his familiar seeing as our mother although the rightful clan head whos job was to help future heirs with their familiar choosing decided that it would be helpful for me to help Kiba so I would have practice when I had pups of my own. Of course when my mother said this I blushed up a storm while stuttering some words in my defense.

Any ways It turned out that Kiba wanted the young pup Akamaru who was born almost three weeks ago. She told Kiba that they would have to ask their mother when he could meet Akamaru and establish him as his familiar.

Then I told Kiba It was time for him to sleep even if it was a straight up lie. I can't just go to sleep with him running around the house now can I? When he tried to argue I just did what I always did when he wouldn't shut up. I threw a book at his face causing him to bowl over and sit their stunned. I then proceeded to cart him off to his room were I put him on his bed pulled the covers over him while he was still stunned kissed him good night and left him to his own devices till he slept seeing as I locked his door he didn't have a lot of things to do seeing as he never was a thinking child.

I then proceeded to my room where I promptly showered wiping of all the sweat and grime from my mission and other straining activities I indulged in today.

After I dried myself off I checked myself out sure it might seem weird but who doesn't like to look at there naked bodies and gloat about their hotness to themselves.

I then got a change of clothes seeing as sleeping naked with a adventurous little brother who is probably pretty pissed off as he usually is when I do that would be very uncomfortable.

Then all of my instincts screamed for me to move but it was already to late I got hit I looked down to see that I was hit with a tranquilizing dart I was able to drawl a single word before the darkness enveloped my vision "Shit."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Normal POV)

Naruto finally made it back to the training grounds were he proceeded with moving the bodies into a clearing. Then he used the _Kokohi no jutsu_ to make the clearing look like a giant boulder hoping it would at least buy enough time for him to get the last sacrifice.

Then he sensed it two chakra signatures Naruto quickly hid up in the foliage while assessing the situation 'Okay lets see one is barely high Chuunin while the other is high Genin crap I can barely fight a Genin by myself but a high Genin and a high Chuunin I'm fucked if they spot me.' Naruto quieted his thoughts seeing a dark cloaked figure jump out of the foliage.

Apparently Naruto thought to soon as it seems the high Chuunin was carrying the Genin who appeared to be unconscious.

Then Naruto was blinded momentarily by a flashing light or from were he could see a headband a Rock village headband.

While Naruto was pondering what was going on the Rock ninja started speaking to himself.

"I don't know why I have to kidnap this girl if anything we should go for a Uchiha or Hyuuga but I guess after Kumo's fuck up with the Hyuuga's might make Tsuchikage-sama a little wary of them now that they most likely upped their guard patrols. Still we could get a better breeding broad from the other clans so why an Inuzuka. Guess its just the girl's bad luck that she was the only woman I found in that compound." As soon as the man said that he removed his hood showing him to be in his mid 30's. He had light brown hair with brown eyes and a few scars here and there on his face or basically he looks like a war veteran. Hana then seem to flutter eyes although she couldn't move her body she seemed to try to scream for help but all she got out of her mouth was a whimper. "Ahh so the little girl wakes up well I think you look kind of cute girl. Besides your going to be the Rock villages cum center soon so why not make it easier on you by breaking you now." He then proceeded to drop his cloak which revealed him in his all black shirt, black pants, and even his shinobi sandals were black. All in all his clothes were black as night.

Then he started to unbutton Hana's doggy pajama top while Hana looked on trying to work against the tranquilizer in her system to fight back. In the end he took it of revealing Hana's B cup breasts to the world. "Mmm your going to be very endowed when your older girl." At this he squeezed her left breast "Very." As he proceeded to take of her lower pajama pants while he unbuttoned his own ants he felt a high amount of killer intent. He turned around just in time to see slitted red eyes reeking of malice and hate.

Then he felt a searing pain on his right arm.

When Naruto heard what this man was going to do he grew angry. He didn't know why he should care but this seen was familiar some how.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi sat in his cage still in his human form in a meditative position when he heard rumbling sound all over the mindscape.

"**Hmm well what do we have here."** Kyuubi said as he opened his eyes to see that some of his chakra was being pulled through the gate.

Looking further down the corridor he saw the cause of the rumbling. All of the black doors were wide open showing all of the bloody water blasting out in a single direction. In fact the same direction as the other gate deep in the corridors of Naruto's mind.

"**So Yami you finally decide to break free of the gate Naruto confined you in huh this might be entertaining to watch."** Kyuubi said to himself then he waved his hand to his right creating a space showing everything Naruto saw which showed his vision was going into a hazy red.

Deep in the recesses of Naruto's mind Kyuubi vaguely heard insane demonic laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly Naruto's eyes started to close only to reopen a second later. Naruto's eyes were now slitted and red much like Kyuubi's is in his fox form.

The entity that took over Naruto this day name is Yami and he came to play.

**The End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry if I took a little long but hey I'm just trying to properly align which way I want my story to go. Also I was thinking of finishing the fight in this chapter but then you wouldn't have anything to look forward to and I wanted to see what it feels like to make a cliffhanger not as great as I thought it would be but who the fuck cares how it feels. I also know that Kiba doesn't get Akamaru until after his first year at the academy but I plan to make him and the other Rookie 12 stronger on my fic though not much**

**Plus next chapter I plan to introduce one of the group that will must likely join as well.**

**I'll give you guys a guess Hes from Yu Yu Hakusho and hes one of these six**

**Yusuke**

**Kuwabara**

**Toguro**

**Sensui**

**Hiei**

**Kurama**

**Anyways thanks for reading my story I plan to make it last awhile.**

**Jutsu notes**

**_Kage Bunshin no jutsu _-Shadow Clone Technique-_Kage Bunshin_ is a Jounin level Ninjutsu technique. A _Kage Bunshin_ distributes the ninja's chakra evenly among the clones and creates a real copy with form and substance. The clone itself can also utilize any jutsu the original ninja knows. When the clone disperses, any new knowledge it accumulated is passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. This makes _Kage Bunshin_ an excellent training method if the ninja has the chakra capacity and stamina to maintain the _Kage Bunshin_ for an extended period of time. This allows the ninja to essentially reduce the time it takes to train and learn with each clone added.**

**hanyo-half demon**

**Shodai Hokage-First Fire Shadow**

**_Kokohi no jutsu-_False Place Technique-_Kokohi no jutsu_ is a simple genjutsu technique which changes the appearance of a nearby object.**

_**Magen Narakumi no jutsu-Demonic Illusion Hell Viewing Technique-Magen Narakumi no jutsu**_** is a genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the serpent hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion. **

**Jutsu Ranks, Range, and Type:**

_**Kage Bunshin**_**-B rank-infinite-supplementary**

_**Magen Narakumi-**_**D rank-5m-supplementary**

_**Kokohi**_**-C rank-10m+-supplementary**


End file.
